


Love Isn't Real Isabelle

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Affairs, Brown Eyes, Cheating, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse always wanted a little girl with beautiful eyes. So, when Isabelle was born she was thrilled. The only problem is that Isabelle doesn't stay a baby forever and she has to break her daughter's heart before a man can.





	

Isabelle had always been girly. Maryse had always wanted a little girl and was overjoyed when she had given birth to Isabelle. She’d been born with lots of black hair that reminded her of the mundane troll dolls. Also, she was so little, much smaller than Alec had been when he was born. Alec had fallen in love with her the moment he saw baby Izzy. Her heart swelled. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Robert had been there.

Over the years the two changed the story. Alec was only the tender age of two and Isabelle was only seconds old. The two would probably never learn the truth of the day their only daughter was born. The altered story fit much better.

Maryse knew she wasn’t a good mother. She had Alec too young. Isabelle wasn’t planned and Maryse thought of ending the pregnancy even if it was illegal, she was grateful she didn’t because she got the little girl she wanted so badly since she was a young girl herself. Then she got pregnant with Max so her husband won’t leave her. What she did to Isabelle was unforgivable.

She had just wanted to learn how to curl her hair. Such an innocent and simple thing, yet she ruined the moment she had with her daughter and burdened her with her problems.  

“Mommy. what’s wrong?” Isabelle had looked up with her big brown eyes.

“Izzy, daddy’s hurt mommy and I’m sad.” Maryse thought that was the end of the conversion, but she should have known better with her daughter’s curiosity.

“What did daddy do to make you sad?”

Before she could even think she blurted out, “He cheated on me.”

Everything froze, “But daddy loves you and so he couldn’t have cheated on you.”

“Isabelle, the sooner you learn love doesn’t exist the better.”

“Why do people get married then and have babies?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do. No one wants to be different so they get married and have babies because it helps people pretend that they do love each other,” Maryse had said it like it was a fact.

“So, you and dad don’t love each other?” Her voice sounded broken, Maryse carried on though, not caring about her daughter.

“No.”

Isabelle left after that. Isabelle changed after that day. She never spoke of love and was never serious with any of her boyfriends. She had put a guard up from her father, keeping an arm's length distance between herself and Robert. 

Maryse realized she ruined her daughter. Luckily, she meet the mundane boy and had seemed to fix her daughter’s broken heart. For Isabelle’s nineteenth birthday he was taking Iz (his odd nickname for her) on a trip to Paris, Mundane style. Which scared Maryse.

Isabelle ended up surprising her again three days before she left to Paris.

“Hey, mom I got my birth certificate because I needed it to get a passcourt, or something, and you made a mistake.”

“Isabelle, I doubt I made a mistake on your birth certificate.”  
“Well, you did. Look. You put the wrong name in the father spot. You didn’t put Robert Lightwood you put…”

Maryse knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
